Many mobile electronic devices, such as mobile smart phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers, use and/or require various accessories. These accessories may include battery chargers, cables, and mounting mechanisms, which may be needed in various settings. These accompanying device accessories generally need to be purchased separately, are heavy and cumbersome to carry, are not physically attached to the mobile device, and are therefore often forgotten when on the go.
An example of a setting in which one of these accessories may be needed is the use of a mobile telephone by a driver in an automobile. Often, a separate mounting mechanism must be used to mount the mobile telephone in an accessible location. In addition, a car charger typically must be used to charge the mobile telephone or other mobile device and a separate data cable must be connected between the mobile telephone and the car radio.
Known mobile device cases which have either a mounting mechanism, a battery or a charger, built in them are very bulky, heavy and cumbersome. Additionally, a plug connector of a cell phone used for charging the cell phone, is not standardized across the world and cannot be used universally without having to purchase an appropriate plug connection adapter when traveling.